


between heaven and hell

by suchasoftersin



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasoftersin/pseuds/suchasoftersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Thomas are guardian angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between heaven and hell

Guy watches the boy silently, a few feet between them even though he knows he could literally stand on top of him and not be felt. It’s respective, he thinks, to let him have that space because Guy is technically invading his privacy without his knowledge. The boy’s turned onto his side in his bed, blankets bunched up at his side as tears fall down his face and land on the pillow. He’s quiet but not at the same time; the sniffling sounds loud in the silence, the darkness surrounding them. Guy is sure that even if he was being noisy, no one would come - at least no one in this house.

He tilts his head to the side as he watches the boy because he knows he can’t do much for him right now. Thomas is helping and he will be back soon with news of the only way Guy knows how to save the boy. He needs someone to care about him, to show him that they care, even more than Guy does. This person has to be alive and breathing and able to hold the boy when he cries, all things that Guy never could do. It doesn’t mean Guy hasn’t tried to do everything he could to help, far from it. He’s not much of a talker but he realized that somehow when he talks, it lulls the boy to sleep in the midst of his crying. He’d spent the last few days standing beside his bed and telling him how sorry he is they haven’t found him sooner and that Thomas is still searching.

Guy pulls his hand from his pocket, bunched into a loose fist which he puts palm-up. The dust is barely noticeable against his skin until he blows lightly, letting it loose into the air to fall over the boy. The change is gradual now: he becomes quieter, shifts less, and his eyes start to droop because his exhaustion has overtaken him. “Sonny,” Guy says right before the boy falls completely asleep, knowing he can’t hear the guardian angel, “Thomas is going to find him soon. His name is Joel. He will make you happy. I’ve seen it.” He knows they’re getting close to finding him, he can feel it.

Thomas is swift, maybe quieter than even Guy is, but he still knows when he’s close because everything shifts. He turns his head to the side and Thomas is staring at the boy, a look that Guy’s never seen on his face before. It’s quiet, only the sounds pouring in from outside of the room disrupting it. Finally Thomas turns his head to look at his other half, blinking before he nods. The corner of Guy’s mouth turns upward and he looks back at the bed, the sleeping boy’s face, “we’re going to save you.”


End file.
